Pikiran Kotor Byakuya
by Zang
Summary: Byakuya sedang melintas di depan ruang khusus belajar Rukia ketika didengarnya suara Ichigo dan adiknya. Mendengar kata ‘benda’, langkahnya langsung terhenti.


**Pikiran Kotor Byakuya**

**Summary:**

**Byakuya sedang melintas di depan ruang khusus belajar Rukia ketika didengarnya suara Ichigo dan adiknya. Mendengar kata 'benda', langkahnya langsung terhenti.**

**All disclaimers apply. Bleach bukan milik saya.**

**One-shot ini kebanyakan berisi dialog. Untuk menghindari kebingungan, dialog Rukia saya jadikan italic.**

"Itu sudah terlalu konvensional, Rukia. Nih, lebih enak dan nyaman."

_ "Benarkah? Benda apa ini?"_

Byakuya sedang melintas di depan ruang khusus belajar Rukia ketika didengarnya suara Ichigo dan adiknya. Mendengar kata 'benda', langkahnya langsung terhenti.

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu menghantam meja dengan pelan.

"Kau hanya tinggal menekannya, kemudian...."

_ "Sebentar," _suaraRukia terdengar penasaran_. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Bisa diam tidak," hardik Ichigo. "Kau kecil tapi cerewet sekali. Biar aku tunjukkan."

Byakuya membeku. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram scarf yang membelit anggun lehernya. Scarf yang selembarnya bisa untuk menebus sepuluh rumah mewah itu menjadi sedikit kusut.

Dia tak keberatan adiknya berteman dengan siapapun. Sang shinigami elit juga tahu keakraban yang terjalin antara Rukia dan bocah ingusan berambut oranye itu. Namun, dia tak pernah memprediksi kedekatan mereka akan sampai _ke situ_.

"Kau lihat benda hitam ini?"

_ "Yang ini, Ichigo? Ya, kemudian?"_

"Masukkan ke dalam sini."

_ "Bagaimana caranya?"_

"Tinggal dimasukkan saja," jawab Ichigo enteng. "Dari sini bisa, dari situ juga oke."

_ "Tertutup begini," _kata Rukia ragu_. "Maksudmu dari sini?"_

"Yup. Bisa dari atas atau bawah."

_ "Kalau dari atas agak susah," _komentar Rukia. Dia terdengar sebal.

"Memang lebih enak dari bawah. Kalau dimasukkan dari atas, kau harus menggoyangnya dulu agar jatuh ke lubang yang tepat."

Muka Byakuya memerah. Raut wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu berkedut. Terkejut dan syok berbaur di wajah ningratnya.

Apa yang diajarkan pemuda itu pada adiknya? Meski begitu, dia masih bisa menahan keinginan untuk menerjang pintu di hadapannya.

_"Ahh, ichigo! Ujungnya hilang,"_ pekik Rukia keras.

"Bukan hilang," terang Ichigo sabar. "Ini terdorong ke belakang kalau kau menekannya seperti itu. Nah, tekan sini."

_"Eh, muncul lagi,"_ kata Rukia gembira.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keceriaan dan kehebohan dari dalam ruang milik Rukia, Byakuya semakin pucat. Semakin Rukia terdengar riang, dia semakin tidak tenang.

"Kalau masih belum bisa, kau bisa membuka penutupnya dulu." Terdengar bunyi gemerisik dan 'plop'. "Nah," Ichigo mulai memberi instruksi. "Tekan sini, kemudian masukkan itu langsung ke situ."

_ "Jadi, harus ditekan dulu, baru terbuka."_

"Pintar!"

_ "Hyaha!"_ Rukia berseru penuh kemenangan. "_Tapi, terasa besar."_

"Ada juga yang ukurannya kecil."

_ "Lebih enak yang mana?"_

"Sama saja, Rukia. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri."

_"Aduh,"_ Rukia mengaduh. "_Ternyata sakit,"_ desisnya. _"Benda ini tajam, Ichigo."_

"Lama-lama tumpul kok, tenang saja. Argghh, jangan digigit!"

_ "Sori, kebiasaan."_

"Jangan nyengir begitu."

_ "Kau ini jauh lebih muda dariku tapi pemarah sekali,"_ gerutu Rukia.

"Aku bilang jangan digigit. Sini."

_ "Enak sih."_

Bunyi 'duk' semakin keras dan ramai. Memberanikan diri dengan konsekuensi apapun yang mungkin menyambutnya, Byakuya menerjang pintu mahogani itu dengan keras hingga engselnya bergetar mengkhawatirkan.

"Berhenti!" perintahnya keras.

Dua shinigami di hadapannya terlonjak.

_"Nii-sama?"_

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya berkedip. Tak sesuai bayangannya, pakaian masih melekat di tubuh keduanya. Dalam hitungan detik, Byakuya sudah merasa salah tempat.

"Apa...apa yang kau ajarkan pada Rukia?" tanyanya dingin walau suaranya bergetar dan wajahnya seperti tomat yang terlalu matang.

Ichigo menaikkan alis dan mengulurkan objek di tangannya. "Cara mengisi pensil mekanik ini," jawabnya santai. Di meja di depan Ichigo berserakan kuas dan pena bulu yang ujung-ujungnya hampir hancur terkena gigitan Rukia. "Kenapa?"

Meski suka berkelahi dan masih muda, Ichigo bukan orang yang bodoh. Dia nomor sebelas dari seluruh siswa di sekolahnya. Sekali lihat ekspresi wajah Byakuya, dia sudah mendapat gambaran apa yang dipikirkan duda keren itu.

"Kau pikir aku mengajari Rukia hal-hal yang tidak pantas?" Praktis dia nyengir lebar. "Rukia, kakakmu pikirannya kotor sekali."

Giliran Rukia yang merona_. "N-Nii-sama, benarkah itu?"_

"Kapten mesum."

Belum pernah Byakuya semalu itu.

"Diam!"

**xxx**

Akhirnya Rukia mulai lihai menggunakan dan mengisi pensil mekanik. Sebagai teman yang baik, Ichigo memberi shinigami mungil itu selusin pensil mekanik beserta isinya. Hanya saja, karena benda itu telah memberi insiden tak mengenakkan pada kakaknya, Rukia selalu berhati-hati supaya si pensil tetap berada di meja di kamarnya dan tak akan pernah _nongol_ di depan batang hidung mancung Byakuya.

**The End**

**Saya mendapatkan inspirasi ini ketika saya sedang duduk termenung merenungi nasib. Saat itu, sambil lalu saya memainkan pensil mekanik yang saya dapatkan secara gratis setelah setengah memaksa memintanya dari adik laki-laki saya. Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam bundar di atas kepala saya, menyiram saya dengan ilham sederhana**_**, hei, kenapa saya tidak mencoba membuat fanfic tentang benda kecil nan montok ini?**_** Akhirnya jadilah fanfic ini. Selamat membaca!**


End file.
